User talk:Staffan15/Cambodian
In the US Me and DuckD0nald went to the US in 2008 and he laid that we are... 3 nationalities. *First time, saying we are Polish *Second time, Japanese *Third time, Filipino. While we are from Cambodia. But they all belive him, but I will have to say first I am from Cambodia, and people usually ask "Colombia?". It is very very very very very hard for me to speak English, and all people laughed about my English. Because I not learned about speaking, I learn writing, like in the early days I pronounced "Hi" as "Hee", not "Hai". But for the others I can't pronounce it corectly.-- 22:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) He moved to the UK in March 2009, and I moved to Thailand in May 2010. He moved to UK because the school sent him to practise more English, and he have to stay there for 7 years. I go to school only 2 weeks a time since I was 6 age, and I only go school 2 weeks a time to 14 age, now I'm only 13 years old, so this is the final year. STOP LYING. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU. DuckD0nald 15:41, June 20, 2010 (UTC) So, give me the prove that you don't really know me.-- 23:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) DuckD0nald Off topic:I heard the crownprincess in your country is getting married! In topic: DuckD0nald is telling lai and makes people believe. In the US, there was a Filipino community, and he said, "We are Filipino", and after that, the filipinos there speaking Filipino with us, but we are Cambodian. But another two, Polish and Japanese, doesn't got any problems as he is talking to an American. Not in any communities.-- 22:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Please don't believe this guy. He is making up lies about me for no reason. DuckD0nald 15:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) FaceBook DuckD0nald was playing FaceBook, and he put his own picture, was in 2008, and he used his real name in Cambodian, and people noticed that he's Cambodian, and then he closed his FaceBook.-- 22:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Stop lying! I have a Facebook and I'm NOT Cambodian! I'm Polish! DuckD0nald 15:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Show me your FaceBook!-- 23:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Online and Offline When you're online, you're anonymous. We can tell anything we want. I can even tell you I am from Mars. That's why DuckD0nald never upload the picture of him (because they will notice he's Asian). But when we went to the US it's hard to tell that we're from Europe, because we not caucasian. But laing that we're from Japan or Filipino can make people belive because it's also asian.-- 22:40, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm European. DuckD0nald 15:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Give me a prove! I know Staffan won't believe you! Now it's going to have a first Club Penguin Wiki War!-- 23:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Revert his page To the revision that before last 3 edits by him User:DuckD0nald-- 22:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't log off I will take half an hour checking in pages don't log off I will talk to you later-- 22:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Time what time is it in your country right now?--22:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Noise? It's 5:51 right now in Thailand, which is also same as Cambodia. Before I live in Thailand I thought Thailand have 30 hours slower than Cambodia like in Myanmar, but I know now it's the same Ps:What noise?-- 22:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) SVT2 Is it opening or closing? Is it showing signals? If it is closing, please take a picture and upload it here and put in my talk page. I collect TV signals. I have all in Cambodia already. I need european.-- 22:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) You call that a testbilds-- 22:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) SVT2 Can you take a picture and upload it now? I want to see what is it showing?-- 23:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Really He OK with that information, but he said that he's bored, you can revert to the version before he edit-- 07:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) DuckD0nald Don't do anything with him. He is strange and trying to tell a lie. He told lies in the USA pretending we are from Poland, Japan, Philipines. He's very good English, I am bad English I not speak English and trying to speak English. In 2008 I not speaking English so I can't say anything, So I was once a Polish, a Japanese and a Filipino. While after I learn English a hell. He is still lying in websites he from Poland.-- 10:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Do I even know you? Stop making up lies about me. DuckD0nald 15:40, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You can't say I lies as long as you still keeping your face a personal information. Reveal your face so I can see that you're Polish. Shy? then you have to happy being Cambodian.-- 00:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) new IP It's one day already, I got a new IP now. I was 118.172.190.183-- 11:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I will go and talk to my dad for a while, please wait.-- 11:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) That guy with the IP is lying. I'm not his friend. I don't even know him. I'm not Cambodian. I'm Polish. Why is he lying for no reason? I have a very, VERY different history of life. That guy is lying. Don't believe a word he says. He's probably making it up that I'm his "friend". DuckD0nald 15:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. DuckD0nald 15:48, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Show (upload) your face first, DuckD0nald, so we can prove you're Polish or Cambodian. Please also prove it's your face.-- 23:52, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't believe DuckD0nald As long as he not uploading the picture of him, don't believe him at all. But first I should do my real work first. See you later. My work is not going up now because if inactivity before. Can u tell me how can I stop my parents to spy me? My mom and dad is spying me and giving away my personal information (is like a keylogger). It's 7am in my house now, I just wake up at 6:30. Last night I (really my mom) wasted my times with sleeping.-- 00:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I am not uploading a picture of my face. Please respect my privacy. I am Polish. Stop lying. I don't know you. Admit it. You don't know me and I don't know me. DuckD0nald 17:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC)